dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Bali's Kingdom characters
This article is about the characters that appear in Bali's Kingdom. Main protagonists Teebiay Teebiay is a 45 year-old widowed scientist, who spends nearly his whole time researching and studying the history of Bali and the kingdom. However, he is not interested in sharing it with the public, and seems to just be finding out the history as a hobby. He also keeps to himself, hardly ever exiting his house. Tyh Tyh is Teebiay’s 12 year-old son, who helps his father with his research. Due to his father’s hatred for the outside world, Tyh is the one who helps him collect outside information. Despite his age, Tyh is also a high-level politican, who believes in a lawful system. However, he gets very worked up in politics as well, and can have mental breakdowns if he gets stressed. Tyh has trouble with his sexual orientation. Judging by some of the conversations he has with his father, he seems to identify as gay, but is scared of coming out. Natalie Natalie is a 13 year-old citizen of Bali's Kingdom. Although she is young, Natalie believes strongly in law, authority and compassion, and goes out of her way to provide a service for others. Among all of this, Natalie is also very respectful to the monarchy in the kingdom and makes sure it is protected. Despite that, she seems to only do all of this for the excitement and adventure. Throughout the series, she tells the other characters on the show about her plan on proposing to Tyh, with an engagement ring which was given to her by her companion, Ayr. In the series, Natalie identifies as bisexual, and says that she would date another girl if she fancied her. Ayr Ayr is Natalie’s companion, who is simply a blue floating circular creature with a large black eye. He often just follows behind Natalie, helping her with her goals, and is highly committed to doing so. Ayr claims that he is over 100 years old, and he seems to have a lot of knowledge for the history of Bali and his kingdom despite not being alive during Bali’s lifetime. Bradly Bradly is a soldier robot, who sees himself as a noble hero who is feared by his enemies. Generally, Bradly is committed to protecting Bali's Kingdom, and makes sure he does the right thing. Although everything he does is for the better, however, Bradly doesn’t care much about laws, and would disrupt the authorities in order to do what he thinks is the right thing. He also shows no mercy to anybody to threatens him or his best friends, Natalie and Tyh. Bradly also seems to have severe trouble staying still - he will sometimes randomly start jumping about the place or doing unusual dancing, even if the task he is doing requires concentration. Whenever Bradly is asked about this, he always responds by saying it is none of the questioner’s business. Main antagonists There are a total of four regular antagonists in the series. Generally, only one antagonist appears each episode, though more than one and, on rare occasions, all four may appear in an episode. Some episodes may also feature none of the four antagonists. Chuck Chuck is a largely overweight and greedy man, who is only interested in money and food, and is purely motivated by and will make friends and alliances just to get these. Due to his love for food, he is seen eating a lot, and sometimes even eats things which aren’t actually food. He is also very clumsy and has almost no common sense. According to some of the characters on the show, he smells bad and has a terrible smelling breath. Digi Digi is a robot, who likes to be referred to with feminine pronouns. Like Natalie and Tyh, Digi believes in rules and regulations. Unlike Natalie and Tyh, however, she only cares about laws if they are on her side. Digi is usually a selfish person, who exploits laws for her own benefit. She is also sometimes racist towards non-robot species, and stereotypes them. Generally Digi’s plans involve tricking others into collecting information about the history of Bali for her, then making it look like she collected the information on her own. Interestingly, Digi supports LGBT rights. Nick Trition Nick Trition is an outlaw human being, who is selfish, and is only interested in what benefits himself. He will steal from others and throw others in a bin to get what he wants, and will make alliances just so he can betray his allies once he sees a situation he can benefit from. In other words, he may team up with the heroes, but only so he can benefit from the situation. Unlike the other characters on the show, Trition is usually referred to by his surname. He is generally seen wearing a skull mask, which frightens some of the characters on the show. Shriekball Shriekball is a nickname given to a mentally ill human being, who commits random acts of severe wickedness for no reason. Although he only makes sporadic appearances on the show, Shriekball is strongly disliked by the other characters due to his behaviour - he deliberately harms anything in his path, causes mayhem for enjoyment and has absolutely no respect for anything except his own desires. Nobody knows what Shriekball’s real name is, nor where he residents. Shriekball always wears a giant bunny head, and because of this, nobody in the kingdom has ever seen his face. Category:Lists Category:Character lists Category:Characters Category:Bali's Kingdom